


I Dig Your Leather Pants, May I Sit There?

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Human, I don't know what I'm doing, Leather Reign, Leign, Loner Reign, Popular Lena, ReignCorp, University AU, no powers, studentxstudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: "I like your leather pants," Lena whispered as they were packing up,Reign smirked, "You can sit there,"Or,The University AU.





	1. First Day My Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a ReignCorp story that isn't violent, so;
> 
> Here it goes :)

It's the first day of univeristy for Samantha Arias, or,

Reign. 

The brunette prefers Reign, it makes her feel superior; like a Queen. And rightfully so, everyone needs to feel like a King or Queen in their life. 

And Queens do not attend the first day of school, only the second, and most days after. _Most_.

 _First day my ass,_ Reign thought to herself.

\---

It's the first day of university for Lena Luthor,

And she was ready. 

All her friends were going to be there, and she was so excited to see them. Even though they had seen each other through the summer break; she was still excited. 

The heiress to a billions of dollars worth shoe company (Luthor Kicks), happily hosted all their parties.

And she couldn't wait to host more. 

_I'm so excited to see everyone,_ Lena thought to herself.

\---

The raven haired girl made her way to her first lecture, after seeing all her friends, 

Her English lecturer introduced herself at the front of the class, a tall, slim woman with blonde hair cleared her throat,

"My name is Cat Grant, you may not call me Cat, you may not call me Miss, you _will_ call me Miss Grant." 

Students were murmuring, 

_"She's strict!"_

_"Wow, she's hot."_

_"At least she knows English."_

Miss Grant slowly pulled her glasses down to the bridge of her nose, "There will be no talking in my class, unless I clearly state you may do so." 

Everyone nodded and pulled out their notebooks, some pulled out laptops,

Miss Grant didn't like this, "If you have a laptop, I will throw it out the window. This is English, you write, not type. If you do not have a notebook, grab one from the front." 

Multiple students got up from their seats to retrieve a spare notebook, all of which; audibly sighed.

"Psst," Kara whispered from behind Lena,

The shorter girl turned around to see her best friend holding a folded piece of paper, Lena eagerly grabbed it with a grin.

The raven haired girl opened it; sparing a glance at Miss Grant every time the note made a scrunch. The note read, 'Miss Grant seems strict, which is good I guess - we'll get good grades! Me and the gang, oh sorry Miss Grant, the gang and I are going to the park during break, you coming?' 

Lena smiled and had to hold in a giggle at the Miss Grant part, she turned it over so she could write on the back. 'Yeah I'm coming :)' Just as the raven haired girl handed the note back to a smiling Kara, one very pissed brunette stormed through the doors,

"Sorry I'm late-" She turned to see the gender of the lecturer, "-Miss. I got held up," The brunette explained.

Which was a lie, Reign didn't want to go today; her mother made her, hence her bad mood. 

A ricochet of gasps echoed in the lecturer hall, as the brunette had just called Miss Grant, _Miss._

"It's Miss Grant." The Middle aged blonde answered as she eyed the brunette, "Please take your seat, Miss?" 

"Reign." 

Miss Grant nodded as she flicked through the list of student names, "I don't see a 'Reign'," 

_Unbelievable,_ Reign voiced in her head, _fucking mother_.

"Samantha Arias," Reign mumbled, 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Samantha Arias." The brunette repeated; louder this time.

Miss Grant eyed the paper, "Ah, yes, Samantha Arias." 

The taller woman scratched her head, "Call me Reign," 

With slight hesitation, the older woman nodded, "Reign it is, take your seat next to Lena Luthor." 

The brunette had to hide her surprise, _Lena Luthor? As in Luthor Kicks?_

\---

The raven haired girl held her hand out to Reign, "Hi, I'm Lena, Samantha right?" 

Reign didn't bother to correct her; she liked the way her name sounded with the girls Irish accent. Though she corrected it anyways, because another pair of eyes were on her, "You can call me Reign, nice to meet you," the brunette replied as she took Lena's hand and firmly shook it. 

The shorter girl then turned to the blonde, "This is my best friend, Kara Danvers," Lena introduced,

Reign nodded and shook the blondes hand as well, "Reign. Nice to meet you," 

Kara smiled, "Likewise." 

\---

Miss Grants lectures were very inspirational, everyone thought,

Reign agreed; she just got bored easily (short attention span, I suppose),

So she decided to draw, 

The raven haired girl peeked over Reign's shoulders, "What are you drawing," Lena whispered,

"Miss Grant in a bear onesie," the brunette whispered back,

Kara leaned over to see, "Oh yeah!" 

Reign whipped her head around to see the blonde holding back a giggle, with flustered cheeks.

"Kara, don't," the brunette warned, 

The blonde quickly nodded her head, so did Lena as she, too, was holding back a giggle. 

\---

"I like your leather pants," Lena whispered as they were packing up,

Reign smirked, "You can sit there," 

The raven haired girl felt her cheeks reddening,

"If you sit in Reign's seat, I'll have to stretch to pass you notes," Kara complained,

Lena's cheeks turned crimson, while Reign just smirked more at Kara's obliviousness. 

\---

Lena and Kara made their way outside of campus to meet with the rest of the gang for lunch,

"Lena! Kara!" Alex greeted as she waved them over,

Everyone took turns hugging the two. Maggie was huddled up next to her girlfriend, Alex. Lucy was picking food out of Winn's hair (she previously threw said food into his hair), And James was laughing at Winn's pouting face. 

The raven haired girl and blonde made their way onto the table, "I'm hungry, is there any decent food places around here?" Kara asked just as her stomach rumbled, 

The sound caused everyone to stare at the blonde in amusement and laugh, Kara blushed at the attention. 

"You could dine at a buffet around here, it's pretty good," Lucy offered,

Kara perked up, "Really? Where?" 

The short haired brunette held in a laugh, "Winn's hair," 

The gang laughed at Lucy's joke; much to Winn's dismay, but he still joined in on the laughs. 

"Kara, we already had some pizza, at that Italian place around the corner," Maggie said with a grin, after they had all stopped laughing. 

The blonde nodded her head eagerly, "Okay, come on Lena!" Kara practically had to drag Lena off the table as she didn't want to walk anymore,

"You shouldn't wear heels, Luthor," Alex commented, 

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'd rather not wear combat boots, Sanvers," 

James looked confused, "Sanvers?" 

"Maggie and Alex's married name," Lena explained.

This stopped the teasing, as both Alex and Maggie were flustered as they tried to make coherent speech.

"Aww, I'll be the maid of honor," Kara said with joy,

"I'll be the priest!" Lucy chimed in,

"Man of honor," James joined in on the teasing,

"I'll walk them down the aisle," Lena said with a grin,

Winn held his hand up, "Brides maid," which made everyone laugh, "What? They took them all. Brides maid was the only one left." 

This only heightened the laughter, Maggie and Alex eventually joining in as they composed themselves. 

"We're not getting married. Yet." The brunette said as she gazed lovingly at Alex,

Alex's reaction to this was simple. A kiss, a very long kiss. 

"Eww, okay, little sister here," Kara exclaimed as she shot her hands up to cover the scene,

Which only sent another ricochet of giggles across the table. 

Kara's rumbling stomach interrupted their laughter, which earned a raised eyebrow from Lena, "Looks like we should probably go to that Italian place, huh?" 

All the blonde could do was nod, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she would probably drool. Because of the pizza, _of course_.

\---

The two girls were surprised to see Reign sitting in the Italian place, eating alone. 

"Hey, Reign!" Kara greeted as she strolled over to the brunette,

Reign shot her head up to see a smiling Kara and a smirking Lena, "Hello ladies, the pizza's great by the way." _Other things are great, aswell. Like that dress, Lena, dang._

The raven haired girl nodded eagerly, "What one did you get?" She asked as her eyes surveyed the pizza box.

"Pepperoni, this one had spinach with it; which was surprisingly delicious." Reign replied,

Kara seemed to be deep in thought, "We could get a pepperoni and a vege and some other ones... If-if that's okay, Lena?" She asked the shorter girl.

Lena turned her attention away from Reign, "Yeah, sounds good." 

Kara hid a small smile as she walked up to order, _she had no idea what I said._

\---

Both girls got their pizzas and were heading out of the restaurant, when the raven haired girl had second thoughts.

"Wait here, Kara," Lena hurriedly said as she speed walked over to the brunette, 

"Oh, Lena, you're still here," Reign stated with a grin,

All the raven haired girl could do was nod as her nerves threatened to destroy her. 

Lena took Reign's hand in hers and placed a folded piece of paper into her palm, and with a wink she sauntered off to Kara. 

The brunette unfolded the piece of paper after she waved goodbye to the girls, 

It was Lena's number, hand-written perfectly, _oh, Miss Grant, you gem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Grant in a bear onesie. 
> 
> I honestly cannot get that picture out of my head, and I do not mind _at all_.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: Is it just me or does Cat Grant look more like Kara's mum than Kara's mum?
> 
> I still ship SuperCat tho #SorryNotSorry


	2. Call Me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's nervous and paranoid

The raven haired girl is in her dorm, pacing and frantically checking her phone every five minutes,

No; five seconds.

Kara is watching her best friend with a worried expression, "Lena, is this about Reign?" 

Lena pauses her pacing to turn her attention towards the blonde, "What? What do you mean? Reign?" 

The blonde has to stop herself from laughing, "Lena you're not so good at lying," 

"I'm a Luthor, I'm excellent at lying." Lena states with a glare,

"Yeah," Kara scoffs, "Excellent at lying about shoe qualities, but this? Feelings? No, Lena." 

The shorter girl seems to look like she's about to snap back, but thinks better of it and drops her head with a sigh. Kara pats a spot next to her on the bed, and Lena gracefully lays down next to her best friend. They stay like that for a while, lying on their backs on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Until Lena starts hysterically laughing, which earns a _very_ worried look from Kara, "Lena, are you alright?" 

The raven haired girl positions her body so she's facing Kara, "I really like her Kara," she pauses to laugh a little bit, "But I think she doesn't like me back... Or at least not as much as I do." 

The blonde took in Lena's words and carefully squeezed her best friend's hand, "She's probably as nervous as you. Is she avoiding you? Is that it? She might be scared of rejection." 

The shorter girl shook her head with a frustrated sigh, "I gave her my number and she hasn't called or texted yet, and I have a class with her next; my only class today." 

"She might have no credit, Lena, just go to the class." 

"Can we just stay here and eat ice cream and talk about something other than my annoying crush?" Lena offered,

The taller girl smiled at her best friend's antics, "No, Lena. You're going to the class whether I have to drag you or not," 

"But you're not going to be there! How am I gonna cope." The raven haired girl whined,

The blonde thought for a bit; furrowing her brows in the process, "Winn's in that class! He can help you!" 

Lena audibly groaned, "He'll just tease me," 

\---

Kara had convinced her to go to the class, 

As long as the blonde walked her to that class. _I officially hate Art, now,_ Lena thought.

"There you go, Lena," The taller girl said with a grin, 

Lena quickly hugged her and shooed her away before she got embarrassed by the whole class. 

The brunette was watching the scene, glaring at Kara, but when Lena turned around she pretended she hadn't seen the shorter girl walk in. The raven haired girl took the spare seat near Reign, the one on her left. Because, well, the only spare seats were around the brunette. Winn waved at Lena, and she returned the gesture before turning her attention towards Reign.

"Hi, Reign," Lena greeted, clear anger in her voice,

"Hi," the brunette returned, clear anger in her voice as well,

The Luthor wasn't having this, "Why are _you_ angry at me? You're the one who's been avoiding me!" 

"I've been avoiding you? You're the one who doesn't want to talk to me!" Reign snapped back, just as loud,

Mr. Pollock (the Art teacher) turned his attention away from some students he was talking to, to glare at the two girls, "Luthor, Arian; Dean's office," and when the girls didn't move, " _Now_." 

They both scurried off to the Dean's office, and on their way there, continued their argument. 

"I would've talked to you, if you just called me!" The raven haired girl shouted, when they were out of ear shot from Mr. Pollock.

"I would've called you... If I actually _had_ your number!" The brunette frustratingly rubbed her temples,

Lena pulled at the taller girls leather jacket, "I gave you my number..." unshed tears glistened her green eyes,

Reign softened at the sight, "Lena, no you didn't; you gave me _Kara's_ ," anger returning in the brunette's brown orbs when she mentioned Kara.

The raven haired girl's eyes widened, "No, I..." realisation flashed in her green orbs, "Oh! You would've mistaken my 6 for a 8; me and Kara have _really_ similar numbers." 

"So similar, they're only divisible by a 6 and a 8?" Reign asked, all anger gone.

The shorter girl nodded, grinning. Then she began to furrow her brows, "Why did you think it was Kara's number?" Lena asked as they were walking up to the Dean's office door.

"I called the number you gave me, when I was walking home. It went straight to voicemail; and It was Kara's voicemail," Reign explained, hurt evident in her brown orbs.

The sight made Lena pull the taller girl into a hug, Reign tensed at first; she wasn't used to such affection, but softened as she realised it was _her_ who was holding her. 

The Dean opened the office door to find two girls hugging tightly.

\---

She cleared her throat loudly, making the girls jump,

"Hello, Luthor, Arias," She greeted, 

Both flustered girls stumbled to find their words, "I-" "Umm," "Uh," "Hm." 

The tall woman gestured for them to enter her office, "Why did-" she paused to flick through some paperwork, "-Mr. Pollock, send you up here?" Dean Rhea asked with an amused expression,

"Um-" Reign started before the Dean interrupted her, "You two weren't kissing were you? Not in class?" 

This merely turned the two girls cheeks crimson, "I-no," Lena started, attempting to compose herself, "We were arguing," 

The older brunette nodded, "And did you figure it out?" 

"We did," Reign answered as she never took her eyes off the raven haired beauty, 

Lena's ears turned red as she realised Reign had been staring, "Yeah... We, we did." 

The Dean looked pleased, and seemingly desperate to shoo the girls out of her office, "Okay, you may go; tell Mr. Pollock it's all sorted out." 

The girls nodded and hurried out of her office. 

After the girls were gone, a tall woman with short blonde hair crawled out from under the desk, "How did they not notice?" 

Rhea smirked, "I'm very good at distracting beautiful women," 

The blonde nodded in agreement, "You sure are," she purred,

"Cat, I don't think we have enough time for another-" The woman cut her off with her lips on the brunettes, 

"Mm," Cat moaned, "We have time." 

\---

"Mr. Pollock, we sorted it out; with the Deans help. She told us to tell you it's sorted," The raven haired girl explained,

The old man seemed unimpressed and looked as If he was going to call the Dean for confirmation, however; he let them sit back down, nonetheless. 

"Hey, Lena, psst," Winn whispered, 

"Yeah, Winn?" Lena whispered back, 

"Your girlfriend's weird," he remarked, the raven haired girl rolled her eyes, "That's why I-" Lena paused at her almost slip up, "-Like... her," 

The scruffy haired boy grinned uncontrollably at a flustered Lena Luthor, whilst Reign was oblivious to their banter; she was staring at the girl who just walked in. 

The tall, slim girl made her way towards Lena, "Long time, no see," the girl remarked as she looked Lena up and down, 

Reign continued staring at the girl, jealousy evident in her brown orbs; she knew this girl. Well, not personally, but she knew who she was to Lena. 

The raven haired girl smiled genuinely at the tall girl, "Veronica! Hey, I haven't seen you since... Was it, Mike's party?" 

Veronica nodded smiling, "Yeah, that was after the break up I think," the tall, dark haired girl paused, "I hope that can change," she added with a wink,

Lena's response to this was a red tinge to her cheeks, but before she could reply with words; Reign cut in, "I'm Samantha, you can call me Reign," the brunette shot her hand out at Veronica (in the process forming a line between the tall girl and Lena.)

"Veronica. Pleasure," the tall girl elegantly took Reign's hand in hers, lightly shaking it,

"Nice to meet you," the brunette mumbled, 

Both girls stared at each other, glaring. Whilst Lena was oblivious to this; she thought they would become the bestest of friends. Being the Luthor she is, she decided to throw a party,

"Why don't we have a party? To celebrate this friend ship!" The raven haired girl exclaimed as she gestured between the two girls, at the word 'friendship'. 

The two girls smiled lovingly at Lena, "Of course," they said in unison.

 _Oh boy,_ Reign voiced in her head, _you better watch out, Veronica._


End file.
